


Growing up

by thetwistedcelestials



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedcelestials/pseuds/thetwistedcelestials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse from their childhoods and what touch means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott - Age 5

**Author's Note:**

> The first three ficlets established the theme of the series; the remaining stories will continue building on the theme of physical touch and what it means to each of the principal characters.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any part of “Teen Wolf” or its affiliated materials.

“~A, B, C, D…~”

“Is that what you learned at preschool, honey?” Scott’s mom asked.

“Yes! But I forget what comes next.” Scott smiled at his mom happily. His dad had promised they could have dinner together. Scott’s dad worked all the time, so he was excited. “What’s for dinner, mommy?”

Scott’s mom smiled back at her son. “Well, I was thinking we could make Dad’s favorite.”

“Chicken pot pies?”

Scott’s mom laughed. “No, silly. That’s your favorite.”

Scott shrugged. Who didn’t like his mom’s pie? Oh well. Potatoes and steak were pretty good too. “Can I help cook today?”  
\--  
“Okay! I’m done!” Scott held up the potatoes. He had scrubbed them extra good, ‘cause his daddy was coming home for dinner.

“Wow, great job honey. Do you think you can set the table for us?”

Scott dashed into the dining room as the phone rang. Scott’s mom picked it up. As he set the table, Scott listened to his mom talking.

“What? But you promis-“

“I know! I know you have a promotion coming up, but-“

“What about your promise to Scott?”

“Fine.”

“Scott, honey? That was your father…”

Scott sighed. His dad wasn’t coming home for dinner. Again.  
\--  
“This is the third night in a row! When is this going to change?”

Scott listened to his parents talk on the phone. They were arguing again.

“Well, you’re never here! Isn’t our family important?”

“What’s the point of being in charge? Why is that so much more important than your wife? Than your son?”

“No, don’t you hang up on me! Don’t you-“

Scott heard his mom put the phone down. She was making little sounds. The ones she made when she didn’t want him to know she was crying.

She stopped when Scott gave her a bear hug.  
\--  
“Hey buddy.” Scott didn’t turn around, pretending to be asleep. He heard his dad sigh in the doorway.

The soft tread of his footsteps moving towards Scott’s bed blended in with the chirping crickets. The rustle of a wrapped package was set next his bed.

Scott stiffened when his dad touched his shoulder. Another sigh and his dad whispered. “Sorry Scott. Happy birthday, kiddo.” A gentle squeeze, more footsteps and the light from the hallway dimmed as the door closed.

Scott bit his lip, still feeling the warmth from the hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t fair.  
\--  
“You’re never home!”

“You know how much this job takes!”

“Do you know how much this family takes?”

“What do you want me to do? Do you know how much this house costs?”

“What’s the point of having this house, if it’s empty?”

“You have Scott!”

“But Scott doesn’t have his father!”

“What do you want me to do?”

Quiet again. “…I want you here.”

Softly. “…you know we can’t afford that.”

“We could make it work. I could take more shifts. You could find another job…“

An admission. “…this isn’t what I want.”

“…well. I guess that’s it then.”  
\--  
They had finished arguing. In some ways, the quiet was worse than the shouting. Scott found his mom, alone, in the living room.

“Hey honey,” she greeted him with a tired smile.

Silently, he crawled into her lap, wrapping her arms around him. Tucking his head under her chin, he asked, “Are you and daddy okay?”

Her hands kept petting his hair, but he could feel her breath catch. “Scott, honey, you know your dad and I love you very much, right?”

Scott hugged her tight. “I love you, too, Mommy.”  
\--  
Scott’s mom was standing, a suitcase next to her. She spoke, but he wasn’t listening. He just looked at the suitcase. It had wheels and a handle to pull it along. It was bright red; the color was cheerful. But Scott knew.

“Scott, are you listening to me?”

Scott’s eyes flickered to his mom, but looked away again. He didn’t want to hear. He didn’t want to look at her. He didn’t want to know she was moving.

He heard her sigh. “I’ll be back in a couple of months for you. Be good for your father. I love you.”  
\--  
“Behave yourself in school today, Scott.”

Scott looked up at his dad, dressed in his suit, ready for work.

“Come straight home after school.” 

His dad acted like nothing was wrong. Like the world hadn’t just ended.

“I might not be home for dinner, so make sure the sitter heats up your dinner.”

How could he act like this? Why didn’t he care? He stared at his father. “When is mom coming home?” 

His father paused; he sighed and looked back at his son. “She’s preparing a home for you two. It’s for the best, son.” (Was it?)  
\--  
“This is your room. You’ll be starting kindergarten next week, at the local school.” Melissa watched her son carefully, as he explored. The inherited house was a boon. She wondered why she had kept it, but was glad she had.

“So, what do you think Scott?”

She was nervous. What did he think? Better to ask what he felt. 

“Daddy didn’t want us.”

“…Scott…”

“I think I’m going to like it here.” Scott gave her a small smile. “We’ll be okay.” (Won’t we?)

Melissa smiled back at him. “Yes, we will.” (I’ll make sure of it.)  
\--  
Scott and his new friend were playing in the family room. The boy’s parents chatted in the dining room, keeping an eye on the kids. They chatted a about little things, everyday things. Mrs. Stilinski, a small business owner, promised to introduce Melissa to some of the neighbors. Melissa asked Deputy Stilinski about the town. Still feeling each other out, looking at how their boys played.

Melissa was relieved Scott made a friend. He seemed like a good boy: energetic, sweet, outgoing. He balanced Scott’s shyness, brought him out of his shell.

I think we will be okay.


	2. Stiles - Age 5

Familiar hands wrapped around her waist, a clean-shaven chin nuzzling her neck. She laughed, saying “Hon, you’re gonna need to set the table.”

“But I need some sugar.” She rolled her eyes at his cheesy line, but leaned back into his embrace anyways.

“Ewwww! What are you guys doing?”

They both looked up at their young son. With a grin, she watched her husband tackle their little boy.

“Oh, you think that’s gross do you? What about this?” The boy shrieked in delight as his father turned him upside down and blew raspberries onto his bare tummy.

Just another typical Sunday morning in the Stilinski household.

“Boys, the waffles are done. You ready for breakfast?”  
\--  
“…and the big, bad wolf asked…”

“But California doesn’t have wolves.”

“Stiles, they aren’t in California.”

“Then why are reading about them?”

“Because it’s a story.”

“But how can the wolf talk?”

“He’s a special wolf.”

“If the wolf is hungry, why doesn’t he eat Red Riding Hood? And how do we know he’s bad? And why does he like to dress up as grandma? And how did they survive the stomach?”

“…Stiles, do you want a bed time story or not?”

“Don’t we have any stories that make sense?” 

Stiles’ dad sighed as Stiles’ smiled. This happens every time…  
\--  
“Stiles James Stilinski, if you don’t sit your butt down, I swear I’m going to staple you to the chair!”

Stiles grinned up at his mother. “Then I’ll wriggle out of my pants.”

She had spent the last five minutes trying to trim his hair. He had spent the last five minutes doing everything he could to keep her from doing it, even though his hair kept falling over his eyes.

His mom stared at him. He stared back. She grinned. Stiles knew that grin.

“Noooooo!” Stiles tore away, laughing, right into his dad’s arms.

“Alright, Cousin It, time for your haircut.”  
\--  
They swayed in time to the music. Their living room was as good as a dance hall. Humming together, they smiled happily at each other.

Stiles watched his parents from the stairs, listening to their song. He smiled, watching them dance. It was their private time, but he liked to see them so happy.

His mom would murmur something as his dad whispered into her hair. Occasionally, his dad might twirl her slowly. Or his mom might spin his dad around a few times.

It made him happy, to see his parents happy.  
\--  
Stiles squirmed in his seat. His dad squeezed his shoulder. “You okay, son?”

Stiles was silent for a moment. That meant he was really worried. “What if I don’t make any friends? Why do I have to go to school? Can’t I stay at home? What if everyone hates me? What if I’m slow? What if…”

His dad gave his shoulder another comforting squeeze. “Not gonna happen, kiddo.” 

Stiles took a deep breath and got out of the car. He grabbed his dad’s hand as they walked to school. Kindergarten. Maybe…maybe he would make some new friends. He could hope.  
\--  
Stiles gaped as the vase seemed to fall in slow motion. His hand reached out, to try and catch it before it fell.

The vase shattered.

“…Stiles James Stilinski that had better not be what I think it is.”

He looked up at his mother guiltily as she sighed.

“How many times have I told you not to play careful around that vase?”

“…I’m sorry Momma.”

She kissed him on the head gently. “You gotta be careful, kiddo. Now, go sit in the corner to think about that.”

That vase had been her favorite wedding gift. Time for the super glue.  
\--  
“Stiles, honey. What would you think of us adding to our family?”

“Would you like a little brother or sister?”

“A baby brother! We should get a baby brother! Or no, a baby sister, cause then I won’t have to share.  
Actually, no, I want a puppy! Let’s get a puppy!” He jumped on his parents’ laps, wriggling with excitement as he asked them about a puppy.

“We should have known he was going to ask for a puppy.” She squeezed his hand in response, giving Stiles a hug with her other arm.  
\--  
“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Stiles winced as a door slammed. He crept downstairs. He found his father putting sheets on the couch. Silently, he handed his dad a pillow. His dad nodded his thanks before falling into the makeshift bed. Stiles clambered next to him, giving his dad a hug.

Hugging him back, his dad sighed. “Sorry we kept you awake.”

Stiles looked up at his dad. “I love you, Daddy.”

His dad gave him another hug. “Love you too, kiddo. Remind your mom to take her medication, okay?”  
Stiles returned his dad’s hug before padding upstairs to sit with his mom.  
\--  
Stiles mom found fresh flowers on her bedside table when she woke up.

Stiles dad found a homemade lunch ready for him at work.

Stiles’ parents made dinner together that evening, singing along to the radio.

Stiles knew that his parents had made up. It made him smile.

He made sure to give them both big hugs.  
\--  
Stiles tackled the new kid with a hug. “New kid! We can be friends! I’m Stiles, but that’s not my real name, but you can call me Stiles ‘cause it’s easier to say than my real name. What’s your name? When’d you move? Do you like it here?”

The new kid looked at the kid wrapped around him. “I’m Scott. I just moved in last week. Um…I guess it’s okay.”

“Do you want to be friends?”

“Okay. Do you want to come over after school?”

“Yes!”

“Yay! Since we’re friends, you’re like my new brother, so we don’t have to get another brother, so we can get a puppy now!”


	3. Derek - Age 10

“…Derek?”

The lump on the bed grunted. The little boy jumped as another bolt of lightning flashed.

“Derek? Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Another grunt.

“Well, Laura said she’s studying, so she’s not ready for bed yet, and James is already sharing with Chrissy, and mom and dad are still up talking with Uncle Peter, so…”

An arm shot out from under the blankets and pulled the boy under.

“…thanks Derek. Love you.”

Derek pulled his six-year-old brother closer, tucking the blankets back around them. “Love you too, runt. Now go to sleep. I have training in the morning.”  
\--  
“Derek! Focus!”

Derek sighed. “I am focusing. It’s just boring.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Right. Is that why you keep falling behind?”

Derek sent a glare at his sister.

“Oh, glare all you want. I know it’s just because you’re worried you couldn’t keep up if you really tried.”

“Laura…” James said warningly. Laura just winked at him.

Derek growled softly. “I’ll show you who can’t keep up.”

“Well, well, little bro. Is that a challenge?” Laura grinned, a glint in her eyes. “Then let’s roll.”  
Their father shook his head; she was going to make a strong Alpha someday.  
\--  
“Derek! Laura! James!” Their younger brother dashed out the porch as they approached, tackling Derek. His sister, a year older, followed closely at his heels.

“Look! Look!” They shouted, pulling their older siblings closer together. Both of their eyes flashed blue momentarily.

Laura and James laughed, hugging the younger ones.

“Well, it looks like you two are almost ready to join us in training. Think you can keep up?” Derek asked, ruffling his brother’s hair.

Sam responded with a playful growl, pulling Derek into their group hug. “You had better be ready to eat my dust.”  
\--  
Eleven candles burned cheerfully. Derek stared at the cake, stared at the flames, waiting for his chance to put them out and eat Dad’s famous chocolate cake with caramel swirls. His mouth watered in anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled with all his might. Soon, conversation picked up again about the upcoming gathering.

“It’s going to be your cousin’s first full change.”

Laura gave him a one-armed hug. “You’re getting close to yours too, Derek. Maybe you’ll be able to keep up with me then, huh?”

Derek smiled at her, mouth full of cake. He was excited too.  
\--  
His Uncle Peter growled defiantly. “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

Mom growled back. “Brother,” she hissed. “You know what those hunters are capable of. If they really have moved into town, we need to…”

Dad placed a hand on both their shoulders, squeezing gently. They both visibly relaxed at the touch. Taking a deep breath, Mom began again. “Those hunters moving here is not a coincidence. We need to protect our family.”

Uncle Peter shook his head. “But a preemptive attack?” Uncle Peter abhorred unnecessary violence.

Derek listened to their debate, frowning. Why had the hunters moved to town? Who were they?  
\--  
A rustle to the left, footsteps on the right. Derek paused for a moment, assessing his surroundings. How close were they?

Another rustle, closer this time. He tensed, waiting to pounce or run. They were getting closer. And they might outnumber him. Should he try to take one out or just run for it? They probably could hear him already. He took a deep breath, tried to figure out what to do.

A shadow fell from above, followed by a louder thump. “Ow!” Derek smiled. Sam must have dropped on Jeff! He jumped forward, tackling his cousin. “Charge!”  
\--  
Laughing and still wrestling, the kids came out of the woods, the waxing moon shining down on them. The adults were still out, testing each other. Someday, they might have that much endurance too.

“Man, I’m starving.” Derek exclaimed.

Laughing, his cousins teased him about his appetite eating away all of the Hale inheritance. “There’s not going to be anything left!” Derek laughed with them.

“C’mon, everyone. Let’s put some food together.” Laura, of course, the oldest of the kids, always taking charge.

“Let’s barbecue!”

“No, let’s roast something!”

“Both!”

“Yeah!”  
\--  
“Uncle Peter, why don’t you have a mate?”

Derek’s Uncle Peter didn’t move, but his shoulders tensed. Derek waited quietly, unsure if his uncle was angry.

“Derek.” His uncle cleared his throat. “The…the Hunters took her away.”

“Oh.” (Oh…)

They sat in silence.

“I hate them. I wish they all die.” Derek said suddenly.

His Uncle Peter sighed. “Derek, no. Don’t hate them.”

“But…”

“No. We’ll fight them when needed, but they’re people. Don’t sink to hate.”

Derek chewed his lip. How could he not?

Uncle Peter sighed again. “Hatred blinds us, Derek. Remember that. And we always need to see.”  
\--  
Derek was currently sandwiched between two of his cousins, though his youngest cousin was still having a tickle battle with Sammy. Chrissy was on top of the four of them, squirming as she tried to find a comfortable position.

Laura and James, being the oldest, were on opposite ends of the bed, though they were chatting over the tussle. 

Derek grinned to himself, helping Chrissy shift around (again). He liked it when his cousins came to visit; it felt natural, to have his family surrounding him. Safe. He rearranged Chrissy so she was curled-up, her head on his chest, before letting himself drift to sleep.  
\--  
A hush fell over the clearing. The moon called out to each of them, pulling the older Hale’s through the shift. All their attention focused on the gathered family at the meadow’s center.

Her first full shift.

Derek drew Chrissy and Sam closer, leaning back into his family, the reassuring warmth as they all watched. A hand, his dad’s, squeezed his shoulder gently.

There was a growl from his cousin. Soothing hands stroked arms, back, face. Bones shifted, her heart rate increased. After a long, tortuous moment, she finally looked up, eyes glowing bright blue, fully emerged as a Beta.

And the pack howled.


End file.
